Spirit Guardian Animals DreamLand
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt and his friends they're about to enter a new world known as DreamLand. But when they get there, they realize that the place isn't what it used to be. So they then know that they must stop Nibiru once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Guardian Animals: Hunted

Wyatt and his friends continued their journey.

Along the way they meet Eli and joins them on their journey.

They go to a village and see what Nibiru has done.

They then talk to a doctor about the problem and he suggests that they are the only ones that can stop Nibiru.

Suddenly they then save The Spirit Princess from a pack of wolves.

Along the way while they were heading for Kenji The Spirit Watcher she reveals that's her name is Katie.

When they do see The Spirit Watcher, he suggests that in order to stop Nibiru they must go to DreamLand.

Katie then leads the gang to The Dream Room.

And so the adventure continues.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Room

Katie took Wyatt and his friends to the Dream Room where they will be going to DreamLand.

"Now guys honestly since you guys are doing this fun fact: no one has ever been to DreamLand." Katie said to them

"Really why's that?" Wyatt then asked her

"I don't know because maybe it's because no one really knows what it has to offer. Either that or maybe it's because those who do may not come back." Katie then replied to him

"Well that answers a lot." Hilda then added

Once they finally made it to the Dream Room, they knew this place was quite unfamiliar to them.

The room had lots of bed and a strange machine they've never seen before.

"Now before you ask that's The Sleeper." Katie then said to them

"What is it used for?" Peter asked her

"Well this will put you guys to sleep so that you can go to DreamLand." Katie then replied to him

"Have there been others who went to DreamLand before us?" Ralph then asked her

"I don't think so because not many have stopped Nibiru so you guys are the only ones who will do this." Katie then replied to him

And so once the gang was all set with The Sleeper, Katie knew this was quite a brave for them to do this.

"Guys before we do this, I just wanted to say good luck and make sure Nibiru is finished." Katie then said to them

"We will." Jack then said to her

And then they were then asleep and they knew they were about to about to go to a new world.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To DreamLand

Once Wyatt and his friends woke up, they knew something was different about this place.

So when they were finally able to get up, they saw a sign that said DreamLand and they then knew they finally made it.

They then saw the view and they knew this place was quite special so they knew this was the place to be.

Suddenly they found a check in and they went to it hoping someone would be there and someone was there.

"Welcome what brings you here?" he then asked them

"Well we came here to stop Nibiru once and for all and prevent Doomsday." Wyatt then replied to him

"Oh I knew it." he then responded

"What do you mean?" Hilda then asked him

"Well we knew you guys were coming to save us from Nibiru." he then replied to her

"So shall we head to DreamLand?" Peter then asked him

"Yes you should and I should advise you guys to be careful out there." he then said to them as they were leaving him

Once they began going to the place, they then knew this place wasn't as it used to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Nibiru's Damage

While Wyatt and his friends were on their way to the Dream Castle, they saw first hand what Nibiru has done.

Now usually most of the residents would be fine but ever since Nibiru came to them they were pretty much defenseless against him.

The places were destroyed and most of them have either died or have been displaced from their homes.

Oh and even worse the Orphanage was packed with so many orphans that they ran out of room to fit them all.

So let's just say life for them hasn't been the same since Nibiru came and wrecked their lives.

Even worse and this is true: most of their homes have been destroyed by Nibiru so much that they're now uninhabitable to be near or around at all.

Now usually in the real world when your home is gone, you would rebuild it back the way it used to be.

But in DreamLand because of Nibiru most of the residents' homes are gone and are unable to be brought back unless Nibiru is finished once and for all.

So Wyatt and his friends then knew that they must stop Nibiru before it's too late.

Without wasting anymore time they then headed to The Dream Castle and see The Dream King.


	5. Chapter 5

Meet The Dream King

Once they finally made it to the castle they knew this was quite unexpected for them to be in a castle.

The place was were The Dream King lived in and was in charge of making sure DreamLand is safe and sound.

Just then The Dream King finally saw them and said "Welcome Wyatt and friends we've been expecting you to come."

"Well your majesty it's our pleasure to be here." Wyatt then said to him

"Oh and I see you also brought the Dream Stones with you." Hilda then said to him

"Good because you will definitely need them I can definitely say." he then replied to her

"What do you mean?" Peter then asked him

"I'll explain because those stones have quite the history indeed." he then replied to him

"Oh and case you were wondering my real name is Donnie." he also then said to them

And so he then took them to show the history of the stones and what part they played in a war.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

What Are The Dream Stones

Now a question that gets asked is what are the dream stones?

Well they are the stones that are a part of this world.

And without them the world as you knew would never exist at all.

Now dreams have been here since the beginning of time and back then dreams were a way of life.

That is until one day the humans were well being dicks and so back then they knew the connection between the real world and the dream world would be in trouble if this problem wasn't solved.

So my great grandfather decided to end the relationship with the real world because he was worried that if he was too late, god knows what the world would be like today.

He then forced the humans to leave the dream world alone and that's what it's been like ever since then.

Now that was taken care of he was then about to get involved in the making of quite possibly the greatest thing that has come: The Spirit Stones.

Of course some folks thought it would quite the move back then heck even I still couldn't believe how it still came to be.

Anyway the Dream Stones were created because back then they wanted to make sure the real and dream world be under control.

These stones are quite amazing really and the order they go by is:

The Dream Stone It gives the user the ability to see the dream world and see what they dream at night.

The Power Stone It has the ability to give the user superhuman strength.

The Reality Stone It gives the user the desire to fulfill it's wishes and dreams.

The Mind Stone It gives the user the ability to see the other person's thoughts and dreams.

So these stones are what makes the dream stones so important to both the real world and the dream world.

Now when together these stones can give the user unimaginable powers beyond their wildest dreams.

Of course these stones would involved in a war.


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Spirit War

This war was quite possibly the biggest moment of my great grandfather's life because he knew if he didn't win this war, it would be his biggest regret of his life.

Now the reason the war came to be was because Nibiru the darkness was invading people's dreams and he invaded our HQ.

So we knew back then we had to stop it or else.

Once the final battle came at first it had thought it won.

But my great grandfather never gave up and then created The Spirit Sword which when combined with the Dream Stones can be quite possibly the most important weapon ever created.

When he did use it Nibiru didn't even stand a chance against and he was defeated for good.

Now that Nibiru was gone, we then knew we didn't want this to ever happen again.

So we made sure the Dream Stones would be safe at the Spirit Academy and one day someone will use the stones to save both worlds.

And now that you guys have the stones and once you also have the Spirit Sword Nibiru will never even know what came to him.

Now how Nibiru came is well a bit tragic but sometimes not all stories are fun and cheerful.


	8. Chapter 8

How Nibiru Came To Be

Now for Nibiru well it actually has been here since the beginning of time.

When DreamLand was formed, one of the founders of the world saw a black darkness and they thought it was friendly.

It wasn't and it almost took over the world as a matter of fact.

But thankfully it didn't accomplish it's mission and was then banished for good.

So from that point forward, it's new goal was to take over both worlds and well we've stopped it before but now that it's back we now know you and them are the only ones left that can stop Nibiru once and for all and prevent Doomsday.

"Why us?" Wyatt then asked him

"Because my dear boy you and them are the only ones left that can stop him and make sure he doesn't take over both worlds." he then replied to him

"What would happen if Doomsday did come?" Hilda then asked him

"Well both worlds would suffer. First the earthquakes comes then the villages would get flooded and worse the volcanoes erupt and the next thing you know both worlds are gone." he then replied to her

"Well then that explains a lot." Peter then said

"So any questions?" he then asked them

"Uh I don't think so." Ralph then replied to him

"Good oh and Wyatt?" he then said and asked him

"Yes your majesty?" Wyatt then asked

"I want you to have the Spirit Sword." he then said to him

"Wait why me?" he then asked him

"Because my dear boy you are truly worthy of it and this will help you in your battle with Nibiru." he then replied to him

"Ok then i'll make sure this sword will be definitely useful." he then said to him

And so they decided to stay in the castle until their final battle Nibiru.

But for now Wyatt is about to find out about his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Wyatt Gets To Know His Friends

"So have you guys ever been with anyone else before me?" Wyatt then asked them

"Uh actually no because well you were the only one we chose." Hilda then replied to him

"Why me?" he then asked

"Because buddy we've been with you since day 1 and we knew from the moment we first met you know how to make us proud." Peter then said

"And besides no one has ever compared to you your dreams and your spirit." Ralph then said

"Also when you finished that race, we knew you were the right choice for us." Jack then said

"Oh and if it wasn't for us we wouldn't be here right now." Tom then said

"That's right." Milo then said

"And since no one would be with us we knew you cared about us." Wendy then said

"Oh and since your always with us your opinion has always mattered." John then said

"Because of you we now can't leave you because there's literally no one else out there that compares to you." Michael then said

"Yeah and King Dream was right you were the one destined to hold the Spirit Sword." Rocky then said

"What we're trying to say is Wyatt you are the right choice for us and we honestly don't regret that at all." Eli then said

"So guys since we're the only ones that can defeat Nibiru once and for all-" Wyatt then said as he raised the Spirit Sword

"I say we make sure Nibiru learns that he messed with the wrong team." he then said to them

And so they were ready more than ever to take on Nibiru and end his reign for good.


	10. Chapter 10

Coming Up On Spirit Guardian Animals The Final Battle

Wyatt and his friends get ready to face Nibiru.

They also must stop prevent Doomsday and the end of everything.

Along the way they realize that they're stronger when together.

They then face Nibiru and hopefully succeed.

So yeah let's just say this should be quite interesting.


End file.
